1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine such as a slot machine in which a game is conducted using a game media (game valuable) such as a coin and the like, a game control method for the gaming machine, and a game system comprising the gaming machine and a control device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, in a facility in which gaming machines such as a slot machine are installed, a game is played by inserting various kinds of game media such as a coin, cash and the like into a gaming machine. Each gaming machine pays out a dividend to a player according to a prize wining state (a result of playing the game) generated while the game is in progress.
In a casino where plural slot machines are installed, a credit spent in each slot machine is partly reserved and in a case where the reservation reaches a predetermined amount, one of the slot machines provides a so-called “jackpot” paying out a big amount, which is not paid out in an ordinary hit (JP-A 2003-117053). In such slot machines, a hit in each machine usually occurs on a preset probability and a player advances a game with expectation of the hit to be encountered. One of the slot machines has a chance to hit a jackpot at a timing in a lottery different from a common lottery in which a hit based on the above-mentioned probability is set in the slot machines. Generally, plural casinos are interconnected in a network in order to increase a payout amount in a jackpot.
Furthermore, a system has been available in which a host computer and plural gaming machines are interconnected on a network and the generating of a bonus in the gaming machines is controlled by the host computer (U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459). In this system, not only is the number of coins inserted into each gaming machine added up, but part of a total number of inserted coins in the plural gaming machines are separately added up as a bonus pool. The host computer gives a bonus qualification to a gaming machine in which the number of inserted coins reaches a predetermined number. The host computer transmits a command to one gaming machine selected from gaming machines having bonus qualification, when a value of the bonus pool reaches a predetermined threshold value. The gaming machine which received the command is enabled to play a bonus game high in gambling characteristic.
In a slot machine described in JP-A 2003-117053, however, it is a player who plays a game in a gaming machine selected in a lottery that enjoys a profit from a jackpot. Hence, there has arisen a case where a player having spent many coins cannot enjoy a jackpot at all, but another player who has just started the game acquires a jackpot profit.
In the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459 as well, a chance to acquire the profit of a bonus game is one of gaming machines in which a total number of inserted coins reaches a predetermined number. A chance to acquire the profit of a bonus game is not always given to a player having spent many coins. Therefore, in the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459, there has arisen a case where a player having spent many coins cannot secure the profit of a bonus game and another player who has just started the game acquires a bonus game profit, in a similar way to that in a slot machine described in JP-A 2003-117053.
In the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459, part of the number of inserted coins in each of plural gaming machines is added up as a bonus pool. Hence, in a case where an operation rate of the gaming machines in the system is low, a player, who has spent many of coins, has had a possibility not to be rewarded by the profit of a bonus game since the value of the bonus pool does not reaches a predetermined threshold value. Moreover, since the bonus game in the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459 is high in gambling characteristic, there has arisen a case where the profit of the bonus game cannot be acquired sufficiently by a player, even when he is given a chance capable of acquiring the profit.
If such circumstances occur, a player who has spent many coins may feel unpleasant against the game, build up distrust thereto, or lose interest in or a concern on the game.
The contents of JP-A 2003-117053 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.